


The one where Ianto is an autistic trans guy

by The_time_traveler



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Autistic Ianto, First Dates, Fluff, Ftm Ianto Jones, M/M, Misgendering, Rhiannon's is a dick, Trans Ianto Jones, but not really, misnaming, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_time_traveler/pseuds/The_time_traveler
Summary: Jack promised to do it right this time





	

Jack tugged awkwardly at the collar of his shirt as he walked along the mermaid quay. He had briefly considered going out in his usual getup but after he'd fucked up his first attempt, he owed it to Ianto to do it properly this time. Grimacing, he forced his fingers down to fidget anxiously with each other. 

God was he nervous. He really wanted this relationship to work out as it was the first time he'd found someone who loved and accepted him as who he really was. The further along transitioning he got, the harder dating got, he found. Gay men and straight women didn't like his body now, and gay women and straight men didn't like like what he was becoming. Adjusting his binder one last time, he stepped out of the door. 

Arriving at the posh resteraunt that Ianto had insisted on, he stopped, knowing that Ianto wouldn't want to go in by himself, as that would require talking to people and that wasn't Ianto's strong suit. He'd managed much better in social situations the last few years, but they still made him incredibly anxious and fidgety and put him at high risk of being overwhelmed. 

He walked slowly towards the meeting point because he was worried Jack would leave him (after all, who in their right mind would sleep with a freak like him, never mind be seen in public with him?), and he wanted to savour every second, but the second her saw Jack's face, his mind was put at rest. He looked stunning. He'd left his usual work suit at home and was wearing a white shirt, a gold cravat, a red waistcoat covered in gold patterns, black dress pants, a black tails coat and a shiny black top hat 

"Ianto," Jack called cheerily. "Hi" Ianto called back nervously. "Did I ever tell you how good you look in a suit?" Ianto sighed at this and nodded, but he was blushing none the less. "Is that original Victorian?" "Yup"

Waiting for the food to arrive, conversation ranged everywhere from Jack's time with the Doctor (though not the year that never was; it was too soon for that), to childhood memories, to Ianto's transition. The food was good and the wine was better and they ate in companionable silence for a while. Until Rhiannon turned up. 

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" she greeted Ianto happily. "His name is Ianto!" ground out Jack angry that his own sister would misname him. "Ah, are you still playing that stupid game then, Isabelle?" She asked, then she turned to Jack, "you do know she's not a man, don't you?" she asked continuing with "and she's a freak. You do know she's a retard don't you?" "Get out!" growled Jack, voice low and dangerous. Rhiannon looked hurt, "why?". "Because you come in here and interrupt our meal, then you misname my boyfriend, then you misgender him, invalidate his gender and call him a freak, why do you think I'm asking you to leave?"

Rhiannon made a happy exclamation, and Jack looked confused. "I didn't mean any of that shit, I was testing you. I needed to see if you'd chicken out if you knew all that and if you'd stick up for him. I knew from his calm look that he was already out to you, so I had to see if you really were good enough to date him, cause he's my brother." "Oh," Jack replied, still not 100% sure he liked her methods, then "oh shit!" As he noticed Ianto rocking violently under the table. 

"Did you have to upset him so badly Rhiannon? Go away" called Jack from his place, comforting Ianto under the table. "Hey," he said softly, "you want touch?" Ianto nodded and Jack pulled him closer, grinning when Ianto calmed a little at the touch and removed his hands from his ears. Jack continued to hold him until he was ready to go back up to his chair. Fellow diners gave them weary glances and disgusted glares, but Jack paid then no mind. 

Finishing his meal, Ianto sighed contentedly and thanked Jack. "What for?" enquired Jack curiously, "this," Ianto gestured with his hands, "you," he continued nervously, "your acceptance, your sense of humour, your amazing patience," Jack grinned, " who wouldn't do that for a hanging guy like you?" "Everyone else I ever knew?" He replied, almost a question. The reality shocked Jack, though his question was meant to be rhetorical, he hadn't clarified, and Ianto tended to take things very literally.

Finishing his own meal and downing the rest of his wine, Jack took his wallet out of his pocket to pay the bill. Ianto stopped him, shaking his head, "I'll pay," "No you won't," replied Jack with a playful glare. 

Eventually, they left the resteraunt (eventually, they had decided to split the bill), and began walking home. They walked along the quay, hand in hand, grateful for the quietness of the rift. They talked quietly as they strolled, stopping to admire the view of the bay.

They ended up snuggled together in Ianto's bed. No sex, just hugs, as Ianto's bed was too big and lonely, and Jack didn't want to go back to the hub by himself after the horrors of the year that never was. "G'night Jack, love you," muttered Ianto sleepily, "goodnight love."


End file.
